First Date!
by FuchsiaGirl
Summary: Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya setelah sadar apa yang baru saja donghae lakukan, ia memegang pipinya yang baru saja mendapat kecupan manis dari DongHae...\\HaeHyuk 1S


HaeHyuk FanFiction

.

.

.

enJOY the Story

.

.

.

Siang itu terasa sangat cerah, matahari dengan menampakan sinarnya tanpa malu-malu.  
di kamar minimalis bercorak kuning gading itu terlihat seorang lelaki bersurai hitam lurus yang sedang mematut dirinya didepan cermin, wajah manis yang terpantul dari cermin itu terlihat sangat menawan dengan mata sipit memikat dan bibir merah tebal namun terlihat imut itu semakin menambah kesan manis dari wajahnya, meskipun dia lelaki namun sungguh dia sangat manis. Namanya Lee HyukJae tapi ia lebih senang dipanggil dengan EunHyuk.

EunHyuk lagi-lagi mematut dirinya dalam cermin, dia merasa sangat gugup bahkan dari semalam ia sudah merasa bingung memilih baju seperti apa yang pas untuk dipakainya siang ini. hari ini tepat 100 hari dia berpacaran dengan kekasih tampannya. DongHae—kekasihnya mengajak kencan hari ini. Sungguh EunHyuk merasa senang namun ia juga merasa gugup dan canggung, pasalnya hari ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan DongHae padahal mereka sudah berpacaran cukup lama.

Terkadang ia merasa aneh dengan statusnya sendiri, ia dan DongHae sudah berpacaran lebih dari 3 bulan tapi entah mengapa hubungan mereka sangat canggung, disekolah bahkan mereka jarang terlihat bersama padahal mereka bersekolah ditempat yang sama walau tidak satu kelas. ia juga sering berpikir kapan mereka bisa menghilangkan rasa canggung itu dan berhubungan lebih dekat seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih lainnya? apakah DongHae benar-benar mencintainya? Atau hanya sekedar peduli padanya? Mendatangi rumahnya saja belum pernah. Sejak hari dimana DongHae menyatakan cinta padanya sampai sekarang belum ada kemajuan berarti.  
wajah EunHyuk tertekuk lesu saat memikirkan itu, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum cerah hingga mata sipit itu melengkung manis, hari ini dia meyakinkan dirinya untuk bisa membuat ia dan DongHae lebih dekat dan lebih mengenal DongHae serta menghilangkan rasa canggung itu.

"YA!" refleks ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengangkatnya sekedar untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

merasa yakin dengan penampilannya,ia turun dari kamarnya meniti satu persatu anak tangga dengan pasti. Sekarang EunHyuk tengah menunggu DongHae mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan sampai. Pukul 11 siang tepat terdengar suara mobil terparkir diluar, EunHyuk berdiri dari duduknya sedikit membenahi penampilannya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan SungMin—kakak EunHyuk yang pastinya ia tak luput dari godaan sungmin, mereka berdua akhirnya memulai kencannya hari itu. Mereka pergi ke kafe didaerah Gangnam-gu, suasana ramai sudah sangat terasa dan semakin sore bisa dipastikan tempat ini akan semakin ramai. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya pada tempatnya mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju kafe, jadi jarak antara area parkir sampai kafe lumayan jauh, ingat saat ini mereka berada di Gangnam-gu mereka tidak bisa langsung parkir tepat didepan kafe, itu melanggar aturan.

Saat berjalan ditengah keramaian itu mereka berdua berjalan sejajar namun kecanggunga masih terasa itu terlihat dari jalan mereka menyisakan **space** lumayan jauh untuk ukuran sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Ck.  
EunHyuk berjalan menunduk dengan tangannya sendiri yang saling bertautan, ia gigit bibir merahnya pelan. Sesekali eunhyuk melirik tangan DongHae yang berada dibalik kedua saku celananya, terlihat **cool** memang, tapi bukankah seharusnya tangan itu menggandeng tangannya? Bukankah itu yang harusnya sepasang kekasih lakukan? Bergandengan tangan. Rasanya EunHyuk ingin sekali meneriaki DongHae untuk bisa sedikit saja bersikap lebih manis, tapi bagaimanapun ia terlalu malu dan bukankah DongHae yang menyatakan cintanya terlebih dulu padanya? Harusnya kan DongHae yang lebih aktif mendekatinya agar hubungan ini terlihat wajar tanpa sikap saling canggung. Begitu pikir EunHyuk.

Sampai di kafe yang dimaksud, mereka memilih tempat duduk paling pojok dekat jendela kaca besar.  
"silakan tuan," kata pelayan kafe setelah memberikan list menu pada DongHae, tanpa bertanya pada EunHyuk, DongHae memesan 2 **strawberry cake** serta 1 **milkshake strawberry **untuk EunHyuk dan satu **cappuccino** untuknya. EunHyuk sibuk melihat keluar jendela dan saat itu juga ia melihat sepasang kekasih berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan, dari yang ia lihat seorang yang terlihat lebih mendominasi dari satunya itu sering sekali mengelus dan mengacak rambut namja yang terlihat lebih manis, sedang si manis hanya tersenyum senang bercampur malu menanggapi sikap manis kekasihnya itu

'andai saja DongHae seperti itu juga' batinnya, menghela napas pelan.

"Silakan dinikmati" suara ceria dari sang pelayan mengembalikan eunhyuk pada dunia nyata, ia melihat dihadapannya telah terhidang **strawberry cake** dan **milkshake strawberry** favoritnya. 'bukankah aku tidak pernah bilang ingin pesan apa? Apa DongHae tau makanan favoritku?' batin EunHyuk, baiklah sepertinya EunHyuk senang sekali saat mengetahui bahwa DongHae tau makanan favoritnya, itu membuatnya berharap lebih. Segera ia palingkan wajahnya kearah DongHae yang saat itu sedang menyesap **cappuccino**-nya.

"**Waeyo**? Ada yang salah?" tanya DongHae saat EunHyuk menatapnya lekat.

"Kau tau makanan kesukaanku?" bukannya menjawab EunHyuk malah bertanya balik pada DongHae.

"hmp, 100 hari aku berpacaran denganmu setidaknya aku melihatmu 85 kali memesan makanan manis yang sama di kantin sekolah" jawab DongHae.

"**NE**?! sedetail itu?" bibir EunHyuk tanpa sadar membentuk huruf O karena terkejut dengan kalimat DongHae. cute!.

"Itu hanya perumpamaan saja" jawaban DongHae sebenarnya kurang memuaskan tapi setidaknya jawaban sebelumnya memberi ia sedikit harapan, bahwa sebenarnya DongHae memperhatikan dirinya, memikirkan hal itu membuat rona-rona merah muda dipipi pucat EunHyuk terlihat.

EunHyuk memakan **cake**-nya dengan senang, terkadang ia melirik DongHae yang sedang memakan **cake**-nya juga. Tak ada percakapan berarti diantara keduanya. Sampai sekarang mereka keluar dari kafe tersebut mereka tak pernah mengobrol panjang, kecanggungan itu masih tetap terasa sampai mereka sampai diarea parkir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kepameran sekolah?" tanya DongHae yang sedang memakai **seatbelt**nya  
"Terserah padamu saja" EunHyuk menjawab singkat.  
dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka berdua diam dengan pikirannya masing-masing, DongHae mungkin sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir, tapi EunHyuk? Sekarang ia sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia lebih dekat dan mengenal DongHae lebih dalam, mungkin setelah kencan ia akan mengajak DongHae mampir kerumahnya untuk sekedar minum teh dan mengobrol lebih banyak lagi agar mereka berdua bisa saling mengenal dan tau satu sama lain, biarlah kali ini ia membuang rasa malunya, bahkan mungkin ia akan memaksa DongHae masuk kerumahnya kalau nanti dia menolak ajakannya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin turun?" tanya DongHae. rupanya sudah sampai sekolah, dan sekarang mereka berada di area parkir sekolah.  
"Eoh, sudah sampai." Eunhhyuk tersenyum bodoh dengan kata-katanya.  
"hmp, **ne **ayo turun" ajak DongHae yang sudah membuka pintu mobil, EunHyuk yang saat itu masih melepas seatbelt'nya sedikit berharap DongHae akan membukakan pintu untuknya, mungkin terdengar picisan dan terlihat seperti drama-drama yang ditonton oleh para ajuma tapi EunHyuk benar-benar berharap DongHae akan melakukan itu.

Tapi sekali lagi, EunHyuk hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Tidak seperti yang ia harapkan, DongHae malah sibuk dengan ponsel'nya sendiri. Huh!  
meski sedikit kecewa ia tetap tersenyum manis saat keluar dari mobil, "**kkaja,**" ajaknya pada DongHae.

Saat mereka memasuki area lapangan sekolah yang telah disulap menjadi tempat pameran tidak sedikit orang yang menyapa mereka. Mereka berdua melihat-lihat dari stan satu sampai ke stan lainnya.

"EunHyukie?!" panggilan itu dari seorang **namja **penjaga stan aneka **cupcake** lucu yang tepat di samping stan yang sedang EunHyuk dan DongHae datangi. Membuat mereka berdua menoleh kearah stan tersebut.

"eoh KyuHyun **Hyung**!" EunHyuk yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung tersenyum saat melihat orang yang telah memanggilnya itu. Dengan senyum manis ia berjalan cepat kearah **namja** tersebut dan meninggalkan DongHae yang menatapnya sedikit eerrr… tidak suka mungkin.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Bukankah hari ini kau ada kencan dengan pacarmu, hmm?" KyuHyun tersenyum jahil pada EunHyuk untuk menggodanya.

"YAH! Pasti SungMin **hyung** yang memberitahu…" EunHyuk memanyunkan bibir tebal-mungilnya itu, "…pameran ini event dari sekolahku, ingat. Dan dimana SungMin **hyung**?" pria itu tersenyum kecil melihat EunHyuk yang sedang bicara,' sungguh lucu' pikirnya.

"awwwwh, yah! KyuHyun **Hyung**! Sakit, seenaknya saja kau mencubitku" EunHyuk memajukan bibir bawahnya dan kedua tangannya mengusap-usap pipinya yang memanas akibat dicubit.

DongHae yang melihat moment itu hanya melihatnya tanpa reaksi berarti, tapi siapa yang tau bahwa hatinya saat ini terasa tengah digelitiki sesuatu yang transparan, donghae sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia merasa seperti itu. DongHae kemudian mendatangi mereka dan berdiri tepat dibelakang EunHyuk.

"Dimana pacarmu eoh, aku ingin melihat seperti apa orang yang berhasil membuat **uri** EunHyukie tidak bisa tidur semalaman gara-gara memikirkan kencan pertamanya,kkk~" goda KyuHyun lagi.

"Aku, tidak seperti itu!" elak EunHyuk tapi rona merah itu mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Tidak katamu, tapi wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya. Lihat-lihat wajahmu bahkan lebih merah dari buah ceri" kyuhyun semakin gencar menggoda EunHyuk.

"Sudah kubilang tidak, kyuhyun hyung berlebihan!" EunHyuk merasa kesal sendiri.

"Mengaku sajalah, inikan kencan pertamamu jadi wajar saja kalau kau…"

"Berhenti! Cukup! Jinjja! Kalian memang sama saja" EunHyuk menghentakan kakinya ketanah sebagai bentuk rasa kesalnya. Serta pipinya yang ia gembungkan dan mata sipitnya itu memicing lucu kearah KyuHyun, membuat KyuHyun tergoda untuk mencubit pipi merona itu lagi. DongHae yang tadi sempat tidak nyaman dengan moment EunHyuk-KyuHyun, kini malah tersenyum manis melihat keduanya belum lagi dia melihat tingkah cute namja chingunya, ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh kurus **namja chingunya** itu dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. Sungguh DongHae gemas melihat tingkah eunhyuk.

EunHyuk berbalik arah dengan cepat bermaksud meninggalkan KyuHyun yang saat ini tengah tersenyum aneh padanya, namun ia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi DongHae berada tepat dibelakangna alhasil EunHyuk terkejut dan hampir saja eunhyuk menubruk DongHae jika saja donghae tidak sigap dengan menahan pundak EunHyuk. Tapi keadaan ini justru membuat mata sipit EunHyuk menatap lurus mata teduh donghae yang membuat jantung mereka berdegup berkali lipat lebih cepat dari degup jantung orang normal, tidak tau kenapa waktu seakan berhenti dan suasana yang tadi sangat ramai berubah hening dan menyisakan bunyi debaran dari kedua jantung mereka yang terdengar saling berlomba.

"Wah! Kalian tidak malu bermesraan ditempat umum?" SungMin yang baru datang dengan membawa keranjang berisi **cupcake** lucu lainnya langsung menggoda pasangan 100hari itu.

'SungMin **Hyung**!' EunHyuk langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari DongHae ketika mendengar suara tenor **hyung**nya.

'aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, kalau tidak **Hyung **dan pacar jailnya itu pasti akan menggodaku habis-habisan, aku benci mereka!' umpat EunHyuk dalam hati.

Segera saja ia menarik tangan DongHae menjauh dari sana tanpa menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan menggoda dari **Hyung**nya. 'Aku benci SungMin **Hyung**, aku benci KyuHyun **Hyung**, aku benci mereka, awas saja mereka, aku maluuuuuu' EunHyuk terus saja merutuk dengan tanpa sadar menghentakan kakinya ke tanah.

"EunHyuk-ah" panggilan dari donghae berhasil menyadarkan EunHyuk dari acara mengumpat **Hyungdeul**-nya.

"**ne**…?" EunHyuk menoleh kearah DongHae dengan wajah merahnya.

DongHae tidak lagi bicara melainkan menunduk dan melihat kearah tangan EunHyuk yang masih menggenggam tangannya, membuat EunHyuk melihat kearah yang sama, dan lagi-lagi wajahnya yang sudah merona itu semakin memerah saat sadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan. EunHyuk yang merasa malu hendak melepas tangan DongHae tapi DongHae malah meremas pelan tangan EunHyuk seakan tidak rela untuk melepas tangan kurus itu.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua bergandeng tangan tanpa malu, mengelilingi beberapa stan. Mereka yang bergandeng tangan tentu saja akan menjadi pertanyaan saat mereka bertemu dengan teman sekolah mereka, dan setiap kali teman-temannya menanyakan itu, DongHae akan menjawab dengan cepat bahwa mereka memang berkencan dan berpacaran. Membuat EunHyuk yang sempat meragukan keseriusan DongHae membuang jauh-jauh keraguan itu, ia tidak berpikir lagi apakah DongHae benar-benar mencintainya? Atau hanya peduli saja padanya? Karena ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari keraguanya tersebut.

.

.

.

senja kini telah memayungi langit Seoul, EunHyuk dan DongHae kini telah berada didalam mobil untuk mengantar EunHyuk pulang, tapi jika boleh jujur EunHyuk tidak ingin mengakhiri kencannya saat ini, mereka bahkan belum mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain, EunHyuk tidak mau hari ini berakhir dengan cepat, ini kencan pertama mereka ingat.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan rumah EunHyuk, mereka berdua diam didalam mobil tanpa mau beranjak sedikitpun.

"EunHyuk-ah…"

"DongHae-ah, kau mau mampir ke rumahku dulu?" itu bukan pertanyaan yang bagus EunHyuk, merutuk dalam hati.

"…"

"Maksudku, kita bisa minum teh dulu atau hanya sekedar mengobrol, atau…" EunHyukmenghentikan bicaranya, dan menghela nafas "… jika kau tidak mau ya sudah," EunHyuk menunduk tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi DongHae, dan memegang pintu mobil hendak membukanya dan turun saja. Namun sebelum ia membukanya, pintu mobil itu telah terbuka dari luar dan EunHyuk terkejut saat mengetahui donghae lah yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Seakan tidak percaya ia meoleh kearah kursi kemudi dan benar ia tak menemukan DongHae disana.

"hmp, aku mau" DongHae tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah EunHyuk. EunHyuk menyambut uluran tangan DongHae dan turun dari mobil dengan raut bahagia diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, dengan 2 cangkir teh melati serta sepiring besar **strawberry cake**. Mereka mengobrol panjang saling menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman masa kecil mereka, mereka bahkan terbahak saat salah satu dari mereka menceritakan hal-hal konyol.  
Dan terkadang DongHae juga menggoda EunHyuk tentang kejadian tadi sore saat KyuHyun menggoda EunHyuk. Membuat EunHyuk mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

EunHyuk merasa senang begitu juga dengan donghae. kencan pertama mereka berakhir manis. Rasa canggung itu mencair dengan sendirinya digantikan dengan rasa hangat antara keduanya. Mereka sudah mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain. Bahkan saat jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam dan DongHae harus pulang mereka tidak ingin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"em, EunHyukie~ **gomawo**, untuk 100 hari ini, aku harap kau mau menemaniku sampai 200, 300, bahkan 1000 hari selanjutnya, terima kasih karena kau telah menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu, maaf kalau 100 hari ini aku membuatmu kecewa karena tidak menjadi kekasih yang kau inginkan, tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat jangan pernah meragukan aku lagi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu EunHyukie, **SARANGHAE**" DongHae meremas lembut tangan EunHyuk saat mengatakan itu dan mata teduhnya menatap lurus kearah mata sipit EunHyuk.

EunHyuk hanya mengangguk malu mendengar kata-kata DongHae, ia bahkan tidak bisa memandang wajah DongHae lebih lama. EunHyuk menunduk seakan menyembunyikan wajah malunya dari donghae yang membuat DongHae gemas dan memeluk tubuh kurus itu.

"**Jja,** kau masuklah ke rumah. Udara semakin dingin" DongHae melepas tangan eunhyuk pelan.

"em, **ne**" menganggukan kepala dan berbalik kedalam rumah.

"EunHyukie!"

.

.

.

.

**Chu~**

"**jaljayo^^"**

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya setelah sadar apa yang baru saja donghae lakukan, ia memegang pipinya yang baru saja mendapat kecupan manis dari DongHae.  
.

.

.

EunHyuk merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya, ia yakin ia akan bermimpi indah malam ini. Ia tidak meragukan lagi perasaan DongHae padanya, sekarang yang ia tahu DONGHAE BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAINYA.

Akhir kata **JALJAYO** EunHyukie~

END


End file.
